Final FantasySeperate Worlds
by Du Soleil Oriental
Summary: Welcome to the world of Vora, Cerete is the High Priestess of the Faeraian continent, Xhero is the Commander of the Moravian Guard. Two People, One Destiney.


**__**

Final Fantasy 

Separate Worlds

Welcome to Vora, a world of two nations, two peoples, and two ways of life, that of the Faera the magic wielders, and the Moravians, a repressed but advanced people whose beliefs lie in the falsely worshiped god Vero.

These two peoples rarely encounter one another and their knowledge of each other is limited. But one belief reigns massively, that each is the others enemy, their one obstacle preventing the unity of the world.

Unknown to either is the presence of a force of incomprehensible evil.

If the continents fail to unite Vero the Hell God whom the Moravians inadvertently worship will hold the world in his vile grasp.

The people must come forth.

*******************

****

Character Synopsis

****

The Faera

__

Gifted Ones

Cerete: _High Priestess_ of the Faerian Fayth

Magic: Foresight, Sorcery

****

Height: 6'

****

Age: 17

****

Appearance: Ebony hair, silver-swirled violet eyes, pale complexion (the strange eyes are characteristic of the Fayth). Her appearance is the personification of lithe elegant beauty. Her figure is slim and elegant, lacking nothing in its perfection.

Upon the eve of her passage into the Fayth, Cerete took a vow of purity forbidding her of any physical contact with the outer world and its inhabitants. This vow is one not meant to be. The future of the world is at hand and her destiny a waits. At 17 she is the youngest Fayth and most powerful being in the world of Vora, the sister planet of Earth. Her weapon of choice is the _Valdris Staff_, a fighting rod created from the bones and armor of the Dread Baelin, upon either end Valdris blades were inwrought. Its companion the Fang of Baelin is presumed lost. Cerete is one of the more renowned Fayth, a _Seeress_. This along with her inept sorcery and mastery of the arts of combat will prove useful of her journey. Her history is unknown. A serious and studious young woman she is. 

****

Eonya Darklight: A _Weather Witch_ of the highland plains

****

Magic: Fire and Air

****

Height: 5'11"

****

Age: 18

****

Appearance: Dark red hair with white and silver accents, blood red eyes, and a darker tan complexion. Eonya's combination of the Firen and Araian people makes for a unique appearance. Tall and sultry, she has a fit and slim but muscular physique.

Eonya is one of the Seyneth (_Honored Ones)_, a Wiccan cult whose members utilize the powers of nature and practice Ra Kai (a form of martial arts reminiscent to that of the Ancient Egyptians). Her weapons the _Blackfire Sais_ employ the techniques of Ra Kai to perfection, causing both physical and magical damage. Her indomitable spirit may be difficult to tame, but her loyalties remain true.

****

Aretis Iliata: _Healer_ of the Life Coven

****

Magic: Life and Light

****

Height: 5'9"

****

Age: 17

****

Appearance: White blonde hair, almond shaped coal black eyes, and a smooth honey colored complexion. Hers is the classic beauty of the Roman people and if not for her exotic eyes would appear no different than an exquisite Moravian woman. Delicate to the eye, but strong and fit none the less. 

Aretis is a daughter of the _Sun People_, a line of healers and prophets. Hers are a people kindred to the Japanese. Tranquility is a prized asset to a healer, and her calm and self-assured spirit help to retain peace among vying parties. She has mastered the use of the _Golden Sun Katana_, a weapon of incredible beauty and power. 

****

Shatrael Shonduis: The_Seren Sorceress_ of Serenael Isle

Magic: Water and Ice

****

Height: 5'11"

****

Age: 16

****

Appearance: Silver-blue hair, amber eyes, and a pale complexion with a very slightly blue tint. Considerable unique, hers is a beauty of alluring enchantment.

Shatrael is the lone inhabitant of the Serenael Isle. On the day of her 13th birthday she was selected as a sacrifice to a beast that inhabited the island of Serenael and was worshiped by her adopted people the _Shaveth_, a mostly barbaric tribe of Snow Nymphs. Shatrael however was not to be made a meal, using her already impressive water magic to defeat the creature. She was immediately outcast from her tribe, and established a sanctuary on the isle; she then, at the age of 13 began to develop her powers, becoming the _Seren Sorceress_ and a true _Nyphale Warrioress_. Her Weapon of choice a crystal staff in which she set the Nautic Starr, a jewel she gained in the defeat of the Eret. The bauble not only enhanced her manipulatory power over water and ice but also gifted her with a weapon of intricate beauty and deadly power the _Nautic Sabre_. She is a true child/woman prodigy and an incredibly selfish and hostile girl.

****

Teremor Rhodajh: An_Earth Mage_

Magic: Earth 

****

Height: 5'11"

****

Age: 22

****

Appearance: dark brown hair, green eyes, and dusky skin. Far from homely, Teremor retains the solid muscles of a tiller of the soil.

Teremor is one of the Telessini (Clan of Gaea). His people worship the goddess of the Earth as their patron and ruler. His weapons are the _Terran Daggers_, blades said to be forged of the purest metals Mother Earth could offer. Once his people were dwarfish in stature but as the legend goes, Gaea gifted her people with agility and length to better sow the land, and give life to her surface. He's a good natured and kind young man.

****

Oenri K'wuat: A K'war _Fist Fighter_

Magic: Enhancement

****

Height: 5'9"

****

Age: 18

****

Appearance: Often dyedgolden blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a regular complexion. He also has several tattoos; his people have made an art out of that particular practice. Shorter than many, his enthusiasm gives him a courageous air.

Oenri like all K'war began training in hand to hand combat at an early age. His weapon _Hell's Teeth _is an adaptation of an earlier damage enhancing fighting glove dubbed Ehrigez. His impulsive nature and daring acts may prove troublesome, however his abilities shall make up for any difficulties. (It's a Zell incarnate! Only taller!)

****

Morflowe: A _Y'vetian Wizard_ otherwise known as a _Shapeshifter_

Magic: Metamorphosis

****

Height: 6'2"

****

Age: 23

****

Appearance: White hair, silver eyes, and pale translucent skin. His striking appearance leads to shock sooner than attraction, but his tall, muscular build, and male beauty, leave naught to atone for.

The Y'vetians are a little known people of the southern lands. They devoted their time to the development of their powers and studying the history of the world. Morflowe's people are an intelligent and scholarly race, but did not ignore the need for knowledge in the arts of war. His weapon is the _Tenmai Scythe _a weapon of liquid silver sealed with magic of the ancient world.

****

The Moravians

__

Cultured Nation

****

Xhero Callisto: _Elite Soldier_ of theMoravi` Army

****

Height: 6'4"

****

Age: 19

****

Appearance: Black hair with red highlights, dark brown eyes, and an olive skinned complexion. Lengthy and muscular, he is by all means princely.

_Captain_ of the _Vora Guard_, Xhero made his mark early on at an upper echelon military academy. He graduated at the top of his class, excelling in swordsman ship and academic areas all before the age of 16. He then quickly worked his way up into high society, gaining the favor of the Moravian president and his supporters. His weapon is the _Acolypse Dawning_, a gunblade whose power is superior even to that of the legendary Lion Heart. He is a sullen and withdrawn young man, despite his charming character and warm spirit.

****

Jave Trudet: Member of the _Vora Guard_

****

Height: 5'9"

****

Age: 19

****

Appearance: Light brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Slightly stocky and more than a little impetuous. 

Xhero's friend and second in command, Jave is exceptionally talented with the _Hurricane Javelin_. He is a much more active than his comrade in arms, but lacks his socialite upbringing. He fancies himself a womanizer but most often is the played not the player. 

****

Aristara (Rista) Naruma: Moravian President's Daughter, _The Mercenary, Black Necromancer_

****

Codename:_ Half-breed _

Magic: Black and Dark

****

Height: 5'7"

****

Age: 17

****

Appearance: Dark violet and crimson dyed blonde hair, cut short, almond shaped ebony eyes, and a lighter olive toned complexion.

Aristara is the secret daughter of President Naruma. A true renegade at heart she never missed an opportunity to provoke her father, or at least go against everything he believes he stands for. At an incredibly young age Rista allied her self with the _Vretui Mercenaries_, eventually joining their forces in secret. Using her superior skills, which she received from her mother, a scorned member of the _Sun People_ because of her Necromancy, she easily aligned herself with the mercenary group's top members. Having never been loved by her father Rista is not a happy girl. Her parents forbidden affair was kept in the shadows, from the Moravian republic and from Rista. Her mother Itaris died during childbirth, having never married Decane Naruma, and Rista's identity was also kept secret. Rista however was a conniving and precocious child, and quite easily discover who she was and where she's from. Her weapons the _Fangs of Baelin_ were her inheritance from her mother and with her excellence in the martial arts she is a dangerous if not deadly enemy. Her goal is to return to her mother's homeland, by whatever means necessary.

The Eneni

__

Gift Givers

****

Magnate: Ruler of the Eneni half-world. He is the _God of Time_ and Knowledge.

Summon Attack: _Wrath of the Gods_

****

Appearance: Silver-gray hair, golden eyes, and a gold complexion.

Magnate, though not the most powerful, is the wisest of the Voran Gods, otherwise known as the Eneni. His attack calls on the powers of his fellow God's and Goddesses, invoking a hurricane like force, eclipsed only by Stromos. His, are the people of the Fayth. The Seers alone are alleged to be his chosen. 

****

Stromos: The _God of Weather_, and to a lesser degree Vengeance and Honor

Summon Attack: _Thunderhead_

****

Appearance: Blue-black hair, gray eyes, and a dark complexion.

Stromos is an easily angered God, worshiped by the Seyneth, and ruler of natural forces. His attack _Thunderhead_ brings forth a storm of momentous dimensions, wrecking havoc with forceful winds and perilous lightning. 

Fahrite: Temptress _Goddess of Fire_ and Sensuous Emotions

****

Summon Attack: _Wild Fire_

****

Appearance: Multicolored red, orange, and yellow hair, orange eyes, and a pale ghostlike complexion.

The people of Faera have long admired Fahrite, Daughter of the Sun, Patroness of the Fireni, and Queen of the Blazing Realm, and her frightening beauty. Spreading chaos and ill regard among the enemies of her people is a favorite past time. _Wild Fire_ calls upon the flames of the underworld, Red-black in color, but glorious and true, it melts ill character among companions, and leaves naught but destruction in the ranks of their enemies. 

****

Naera: Mystic _Goddess of the Night _and the Outcast

****

Summon Attack: _Falling Sun_

Appearance: Midnight black hair scattered with stardust, ebony eyes, and a glowing silver complexion. Her dark beauty and alluring build make for a stunning semblance.

Naera, has few followers because of her dark powers, and spends her days in aid to her faithful number. However her power is by no means ineffectual. Her attack _Falling Sun _causes afflictions of varying forms, such as blindness, sleep, still, and other such status magic including a devastating amount of damage when summoned by one of her children, the _Necromancers_. She has few encounters with the other God's as well. 

****

Gaea: _Goddess of the Lands_ and Growth

****

Summon Attack: _Tears of the Mother_

****

Appearance: Forest green hair, brown hair, and a deeply bronzed complexion. Her figure is voluptuous and beautiful, her eyes kind and motherly.

Gaea is the Goddess of natural growth and life. Her people are the Telessini, the caretakers of the planet, and Earth Mages. _Tears of the Mother_ gifts the loyal party with invincibility for a period of time. It also makes for an acknowledgeable amount of damage unto the enemy. 

****

Shiva: _Goddess of Winter_ and the Frozen Lands

Summon Attack: _Avalanche_

Appearance: Lavender hair**, **pale blue-violet eyes, and a smooth pale blue complexion. Her smile melts the coldest of hearts, while her touch can freeze the soul.

Mother of the Shaveth Snow Nymphs, Shiva turned away from her people when they began to find refuge in other beings. However the _Seren Sorceress_ had not escaped her attention, and it was she who gifted Shatrael with the powers of the tundra, and it was through her that Amphrite the Sea Goddess bestowed upon Shatrael the powers of water magic. _Avalanche _calls upon the powers of the forces of winter, bringing down upon ones enemies a crushing wave of ice and snow. 

****

Amphrite: _Goddess of the Waters _and the Mists

__ ****

Summon Attack: _Moon Tide_

****

Appearance: Dark blue hair, tri-colored blue-green-gray eyes, and a pale blue complexion. The sister of Shiva, she is a lively and bubbly goddess, who's beauty is characteristic of the resting seas.

Amphrite's people are the Weylawiowne, the aquatic half-breed race of Weyladepereti, the Sunken City. Shatrael is unaware of her relation to these people. _Moon Tide _calls upon the gravitational force of Vora's seven moons, Ris, Erte, Novu, Mente, Reles, Onte, and X'zeyt, to amount a catastrophic amount of water which is then released upon unsuspecting foes.

****

Lyrites: The _God of Life and Love_

****

Summon: Love's Caress

****

Appearance: Golden blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a sun kissed complexion. Lyrites is a beautiful young man-turned god.

Many aeons ago Lyrites was once a young man. He died of heartbreak when the beautiful young woman, Kharite, to whom he gave his heart was married to another man. A goddess of his time took pity on him, and made for him a place among the gods. When the goddess, who happened to be that of life, ended her existence, Lyrites was selected to take her place. His heart is still however eternally in woe, and he devotes his time towards the health of Vora's inhabitants. _Love's Caress _ignites the passion of Lyrites' love for Kharite, engulfing the summoner and his/her companions in an invisible wave of life giving properties. This attack heals the hurt, invigorates the weary, and gifts one with status defenses and a short period of increases attack.

****

DISCLAIMER

To create this potentially masterful fable, I did a small amount of research into our worlds history, I've borrowed from Greek Mythology, characters such as Amphrite and the Kharites, who I blended into the character Kharite, or in English Charity. I've also used numerous other Greek references as well as some Celtic and Norse mythology. Because I lack to knowledge to create an all-new enterprise, I've borrowed several ideas from Final Fantasies VIII an X, as well as some others. All of those, such as Shiva who is in actually a goddess of the Hindu religion, I believe, belong to Squaresoft. I have however taken the liberty to change a few things, as I'm sure you will or already noticed. All other characters are mine, if any of them seem familiar, coincidence is the only possible explanation…although I must admit that many of the Final Fantasy stories I have read may definitely have influenced me. All y'all are on my favorites lists, so you should know whom you are. 

Ra Kai is, unless it appeared from the recesses of my memory, my made up name for the ancient Egyptian martial arts. Both the Valdris and the Fang of Baelin are entirely real weapons created by Kit Rae. Both can actually be viewed and purchased at www.imperialweapons.com, this site includes many other magnificent weapons. Each has its own history, which may be partially included in the story. I however am not aware as to who credit for them is due. It's certainly not mine. There are so many things that lead up to this that I'm sure I've forgotten at least a couple. So don't sue me please! Final Fantasy VIII will play a small, but significant part in this tale as well. 

If you wish for any extra information or a list of pronunciation, just give me an email…


End file.
